


One More Try

by imadisneyprincessyo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse warning, Cas is a supportive friend, Dean's a bottom so that's not new, M/M, Sam's the baby, gay pining, so that's good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadisneyprincessyo/pseuds/imadisneyprincessyo
Summary: I honestly have no idea how to write a summary for a fic I don't know where's going. But I update every Wednesday (or close to) and I write things for the internet





	

It was like any other day, really. Dean wanted to break some rules, and Cas be damned if he wasn’t going to make sure that Dean didn’t do something stupid. So Dean did what he always did and texted Cas that he was going to skip class again. Cas sprinted up front to gather his homework, made up some bullshit about his grandmother being sick at home and he had to help. Then, out the door. Dean was already in his car, started and Dean himself looked like he was ready to rumble. Cas climbed in the passenger door and set his work in the backseat.

“Hey,” Dean rumbled, figuring a small bit of conversation was better than none for the long ride.

“Why?” Cas asked. “Why do you do this?”

“What do you mean?” Dean shifted uncomfortably, almost anticipating the next answer. This was a conversation he had with his father, too. It wasn’t awesome. It was the opposite.

“This is the fourth time you’ve skipped class this week. You’re lucky I was able to come along.”

“Cas, can’t I just be tired of a teacher? I’m breaking rules anyway, I always get sent to the office, and on top of it John’s always yelling at home. Treats Sam like a baby, and everything is always about Sam. It’s like I’m not important to him. Always blaming Mom’s death on me. I’m sick and tired of it and I can’t get away without being yelled at. You know that Sam actually stepped in front of me one time to hold off John? He shouldn’t have to do that!” Dean was already on the road, practically yelling as he tried to hold back all the frustration and anger. “Sam deserves better. It’s just hard to give that to him.”

Castiel’s eyes grew wide; he was shocked. He hadn’t heard about any of this until now. Dean was just exploding and he had no idea what to do about it. 

“That’s why you’re skipping school? Why don’t you spend the night at my house? My parents don’t care.”

“John would start up the calling me names again.”

Cas was silent again. Dean looked to the side, pulling into the parking lot for the park nearby and turning off the car to sit back, hands hiding his face. He hadn’t meant to say any of that. 

“Any chance I could get you to forget what I just said?” It was a long shot, but after that? The best Dean had. “Seriously. None of that was supposed to come out. It’s been a long week.”

Cas went to nod, but shook his head instead. “I won’t say anything to anybody, but you can’t expect me to think nothing about it and go on with my life. That’s fucked up.”  
Dean groaned and dragged his hands down his face. “Seriously? Dick.”

“Oh shut up,” Cas replied with a laugh. Dean seemed… better. Which was good.

Dean sighed, feeling terrible for letting the façade break for even a moment. May as well be useless. He got out and started walking, laying on the grass and watching the sky. It was a peaceful moment. It was nice.

Until Dean saw John walking towards him.

**Author's Note:**

> My fandom tumblr is iffyspl-fandom.tumblr.com . Please come scream at me.


End file.
